


Welcome Home

by Annaaloo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy comes down with the ark, Clarke is the only leader of the 100, F/M, Slow Burn, The one were Raven comes down with the 100 instead of Bellamy, the war at the dropship never happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaaloo/pseuds/Annaaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is the one that shoots Jaha to come down with the drop ship. The 100 have a shaky peace with the grounders. Bellamy comes down with the ark. The war at the drop ship never happened. Clarke is the leader of the the 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They named it Camp Jaha

**Author's Note:**

> So as the summary says this is a fanfic were everything is a little mixed up but I really wanted to write this after I read on where Clarke wasn't part of the 100 and came down with the ark. This is a slow burn but I won't make it too slow I really want to get to the bellarke. All of the characters that age died so far in the show(on ep 6 season 2 while I started this) are dead but maybe not in the way they died in the show.

Clarke pov.

It had been two days now since they had seen the Ark fallen from space to crash down on earth. Clarke had sent out a scouting party the morning after towards the closest drop site they could make out from the smoke rising up in the sky. It had included Finn, Miller, Octavia and two more guards. 

She had been on her way back from checking on the guards at wall when shouting began at the gate, the good sort of shouting which meant someone they knew were coming. She ran down there and was met by her five friends, she went directly into leader role to get the information they had hopefully gotten. 

’’What did you find?’’ was the first thing she asked looking towards Octavia, her second in command. She looked just as serous as Clarke felt looking each other in the face.

’’There are survivors, a lot of them and more are coming from other fallen stations. They seem to have a electrified fence around the station which is pretty big.’’ she stopped and looked over at Miller as if telling him to give the rest of the information to Clarke, their leader. 

He nodded in return and then looked towards Clarke just as serous. ’’They have a lot of guards which means a lot o guns, luckily they can’t get more if they don’t happen to know about more bunkers then the one they directed us to. We cleaned that out a week ago. I also saw a group leave their camp, looked like a scouting group and I would guess they are looking for us.’’ 

The last piece of information Miller had given Clarke worried her more then anything else, if they were looking for them what would happen when they found the camp of her people. Would they make them go and live with them at this new camp? Would have to fight for the freedom they had earned from surviving down here on their own? Would they have to leave this society they had started to build here? They had already started to build more permanent buildings for winter with some directions and help from Lincoln. Clarke were snapped out of her worried thoughts by Finn.

’’They named the ark-down Camp Jaha.’’ She snapped her head to face him with a grimace, they named it after their chancellor? Had he named it after himself, no her former best friends father wasn’t that kind of person so had his people named it after him? And it that case could it be he wasn’t with them? 

’’What next Clarke?’’ Octavia asked looking to her group that had just come back and then back at their leader in front of them.

’’Finn you will take another scouting group and look for other drop sites and if you find any take any survivors and usable material with you back, you can rest some but leave before midday.’’ She ordered him but not in the way of a dictator, he was still her friend. 

’’Okay then I will take Raven with me, she will be able to identify anything usable.’’ Clarke nodded and Finn took that as a sine he could leave to look for his girlfriend. 

’’What about us, I would guess you only have a new job for Finn.’’ Miller pointed out and he was completely right and Clarke couldn’t help but give him a small one sided smile.

’’You, Miller are coming with me to Camp Jaha and Octavia you will be in charge together with Monty until we get back. Two hunting groups are out and you will be expecting them back before dark, okay?’’ They both nodded and not before long Clarke and Octavia was in their tent they had been forced to share while the construction of the new buildings was under way, not that Clarke was complaining she was just so used to having her own tent.

’’Clarke?’’ the dark-haired girl asked standing by her make-shift bed on the opposite side of the tent from Clarke’s where she stood packing her things for the trip.

’’Yes, O?’’ She responded with the other girl’s nickname, Octavia had told her after Clarke had started to use the nickname that her older brother used to call her that and Clarke had asked if she wanted her to stop but Octavia had said it was nice hearing it again so she had just kept using it. 

’’If my brother is alive and at Camp Jaha - ’’ Octavia started but Clarke broke her of before she could ask what Clarke thought and half knew what she was going to ask.

’’I will tell him you are alive and well and the badass worrier you are and yes if he wants to come and live here I will let him.’’ Clarke was done packing and turned around as she put her pack on and a knife Lincoln had given the 100 in her boot too look at the girl that she had grown to love as her best friend since coming down here to earth. 

Octavia was smiling towards Clarke and Clarke smiled back. Before she left to meet Miller at the gate to leave the two girls shared a hug and Clarke received something that sounded like a warning from her friend about her brother.

’’Watch out Clarke, he’s handsome and thinks with his heart.’’


	2. Bellamy names her princess, in his head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Miller arrive at Camp Jaha, from Bellamy's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! Thank you so much for liking this fic and I'm having such fun writing it. Didn't really know where I was going when I was starting it but now I have a pretty good idea and think it's gonna be so much fun writing it. I hope I'm not ruining the characters for you. Trying to keep them as much in character as possible but because of the storyline change from the original show there are going to be some differences. Enjoy reading.

Chapter 2

Bellamy pov.

Bellamy would have done anything to have left with the scouting group that had left early that morning to look for the 100. It was now well past midday and the sun was getting closer on the opposite horisont then it had come up. His sister was a part of the one hundred under aged prisoners that had been sent to the ground in an experiment to see if it was survivable. And Bellamy had to find her no matter what. But the new chancellor, Kane and his girlfriend Abby Griffin(they weren’t really together but anyone could see that they liked each other.) had different plans for him. In fact they had right up told him that he would be useless out there, he was just a janitor after all.

So that’s how Bellamy had gotten the job to move all of Doctor Griffins medical equipment that was scattered around the piece of the ark they had come down with to her new medical tent that he and two other guys had set up for her. 

‘’Mr Blake could you take this to the med-tent please.’’ doctor Griffin had formed it as a question but it sounded more like an order which it was, she had just masked it with nice words that probably didn’t mean anything. 

‘’Sure thing doc.’’ was all he gave in response but as he started to lift the whatever it was he had to move, he had no idea what it was it looked like it was made out of metal and was heavy and that was all he knew, he could hear some commotion up at the gate.

‘’What’s going on over there?’’ the doc asked more to herself but Bellamy answered anyway.

‘’Don’t know doc but lets go and find out.’’ he didn’t wait for an answer Bellamy just put down whatever he was lifting and started to walk over to the gate where even more people had formed a crowd. Doctor Griffin was walking fast behind him and in no time was in front of him even though his legs was far longer.

When they had made it up to the gate and made their way thru the crowd he was surprised to see that it was the same scouting group with chancellor Kane that was back but Bellamy could also see two new faces among them. One of them was a petit golden blond girl with deep blue eyes you could see from miles away, she was dirty and holding a rifle that looked way too big for her but she still held it like it belonged to her body. The other new face was a boy that looked to be at the same age as the girl. He wore a dark beanie and was also dirty and help the same sort of rifle like it was second nature.

Bellamy’s thoughts and eyes were pulled from the two newcomers by a high pitch sound that was somewhere between a sob and a scream. His eyes hurriedly looked for the source and found it right in front of him. It had been none other than Abby Griffin that had broken down in sobs when seeing the two strangers, he looked in the direction she did and found that she was staring straight at the girl which looked like she had seen a ghost herself.

‘’Mom?’’ the girl standing among the guards that had been out of camp said in a high whisper and with a look on her face like she had seen a ghost. Wait was this Doctor Griffins daughter? 

Bellamy’s question was answered by the darker blond woman that had been standing in front of him but was now hugging the younger blond woman, because her eyes looked far too old to be one of a girls’(not that he had been staring at her eyes, hell no), far too tight if you would make anything out from the girl’s lack of breathing.

‘’Clarke! oh, Clarke! My baby girl.’’ mrs Griffin sniffed and by the last words the girl that apparently was named Clarke eyes darkened some but she was still returning the hug and whispering how happy she was to see her mother again.

Bellamy glanced over to the boy, he didn’t want to see this heartwarming reunion. It only reminded him of how Octavia wasn’t with him. But as his eyes landed on the kid in the beanie he was met by yet another parent and child reunion. The kid was hugging a guard that was giving away small sobbs. He turned around to walk away from the scene when the girl’s voice spoke up from behind him, this time much stronger and with something else in her voice he couldn’t really point out.

‘’Mom, we need to talk.’’ was all she said and Bellamy looked over her shoulder and saw her give him a glance with a question in her blue eyes, at least he had thought he’d seen her give him a quick glance. 

‘’What do you mean, about what?’’ Doctor Griffin asked the princess, he didn’t know why but that name fitted her, she was after all practically a princess or at least she should have been on the ark with such a powerful parent she had and her father would have been just as high up on the social ladder if he wasn’t wrong. So princess it was not that he would have a chance to actually call her that to her face.

‘’About how my people and your people here will work together, or if that is even possible.’’ the princess said seriously but her mother didn’t seem to take it that serious. 

‘’Clarke, the 100 are coming to live here.’’ the older Griffin woman said.

The princess face darkened and gave her mother a glare that would scare anyone in the dark. ‘’That is not for you to decide.’’

Mrs Griffin tried starting to talk but Kane put a hand on her shoulder and told her that they would speak about this in private and gestured towards the med tent for the people that should be present to follow.

Bellamy started to walk over to where his tent where but was stopped by a hand on his wrist and when he turned around that doctor’s daughter was the one that had grabbed him and the kid in the beanie was standing behind her, both with their rifles now on their backs.

‘’Are you Bellamy, Bellamy Blake?’’ She asked looking him straight in the eyes, her’s was filled with something that he could only describe as hope but there was something else in there that was reminding him of his little sister.

‘’Yes.’’ he answered slowly looking from the princess to her guard. Why did they wanna know if who he was?

‘’This is Miller.’’ she said and nodded towards the kid behind her that looked at him with some sort of respect and he didn’t know why he would look at Bellamy like that, he was a nobody. ‘’He will help you pack your stuff.’’ 

Bellamy almost missed the last part, he had been so surprised by it but before she could get too far away he shouted to her. ‘’Why should I pack?’’

‘’Because I promised you sister I would bring you back with us, if you don’t wanna go we will just knock you out. I have permission to.’’ She glanced back at him with a small smile playing on her lips and he must have looked like an idiot with his mouth opened enough for a bird to build a nest in it.

His little sister was alive, Octavia was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments is my drug and keeps me going.


	3. A talk between leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter. Took forever I'm sorry but it just slipped my mind at times and you know, life happened. It was suppose to be longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here it is. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and english isn't my first language.

Chapter 3

Clarke pov.

Walking away from Miller and Octavia’s older brother Bellamy Clarke could feel a warm blush taking over her face and neck, something Clarke was not that happy with.

Sure Octavia had told, or warned Clarke which she still wasn’t clear about but had started to get, that her brother was a handsome guy but that was too much of an understatement if you asked Clarke. Still it was weird for Octavia to warn her like that.

Bellamy Blake wasn’t just handsome, he was beautiful and built like a worrier. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and big hands, very big hands which she had noticed when she had grabbed his wrist. When she had gotten closer to him she had also noticed his dark brown eyes and black hair that was shamefully curly and all those freckles that made him look younger than he was. 

Clarke had felt a blush creep up on her neck and take over her face when walking away from Bellamy and Miller and she didn’t like it. Clarke Griffin, leader of the 100 didn’t blush for anyone, she didn’t blush at all it wasn’t in her nature. 

Before she knew it she had made it to the entrance to the tent that her mother and Kane had walked in to, she had been so lost in thought that she had walked across almost the whole camp in daze. She shook her head and made her way inside. 

When Clarke had made it inside and saw that it was the med tent which she also had a vague memory of either her mother of Kane telling her before they had made their way there. But she didn’t have much time to look around more than that before her mother’s voice filled the tent and it didn’t sound happy in the least.

‘’What is this about your people and my people!’’ Abby almost shouted but it seemed she could contain herself at least a little which gave Clarke hope for this conversation. 

Clarke kept calm, not wanting the whole camp outside to hear this conversation as it went on. She took a deep breath before speaking preparing for a fight. ‘’Will you let me speak without interrupting?’’ she asked the two grown-ups standing in front of her, she didn’t like calling them grown-ups because Clarke and her people had aged a decade on the few weeks they had spent down here. Mentally they were all grown up in most situations.  
‘’Wah?!’’ her mother breathed trying to protest but Kane laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded for Clarke, she was surprised that he was the one letting her speak. The little she knew about him was that he was practically a control freak and she had expected him to be the one to protest the most against what she had already partly told him. But he was surprisingly quiet. Though her mother and him stood way too close for her taste.

We’re not moving.’’ Clarke started and could see that the two council members in front of her stiffened in a try hold in their protests, she was happy that they were trying to listen to her.

‘’You send us down here to die, or at least be your lab rats but we survived and without your help. The moment the chancellor or whoever pushed the launch button to our drop ship we stopped being people of the Ark and became our own people. We are not coming to live under your control, we have survived and earned the power we have over ourselves and nothing will make any of us give that up. If you make us move you are gonna have to use violence and if you do that you will have a war on your hands because I won’t be able to stop my people to defend themselves if they feel threatened.’’ the last part wasn’t completely true, she would be able to stop them somehow. They listened to her and she were their leader then for them that meant family. 

‘’You’re all just kids, there is no way we will be able to leave you to die out there with the grounders.’’ Abby tried to reason but failed so miserably, they already had a peace with with the grounders. A shaky one but peace nonetheless.

‘’The grounders aren’t a problem, we have a peace agreement with them right now and hopefully it will hold.’’ Clarke explained to her mother’s pleading eyes. ‘’And we stopped being kids the moment we landed down here.

‘’You may think that way but the plan was always for you and the rest of the 100 to rejoin our community when we came down.’’ Kane said calmly, Clarke had heard this before on their way here. She and Kane hadn’t spoken much, none of the guards had, on their way to camp Jaha after they had by accident met up in the woods but Clarke knew what Kane wanted to happen and it wouldn’t.

‘’We built and are still building our own community and it’s going damn well, thank you very much. You people don’t know anything about the ground except the things we have told you and in many of the 100’s eyes you’re not trustworthy, none of you. I’m sorry but that’s how it is.’’ Clarke shot back at him, both her mom and Kane had almost shocked expressions and didn’t seem to be able to give her a response so she continued to make her case.

‘’But...’’ she started slowly ‘’That doesn’t mean we can’t work together to help each other to survive. We have information you need about wildlife and other things down here and you have tecnologie and medical supplies we would mind trading that would help us.’’ She looked at them knowingly as they thought it over.

Their meeting went on like that and they talked a lot about a trading system and when a good time to have a meeting between the surviving children and parents could meet. Clarke had told them that would have to be solved after she had gotten back to her people and talked with them because she wasn’t making them to something against their will. Not all of them would want to see their parents, for different reasons.

Walking away from the med-tent where her mother and Kane were still talking with a list of people in camp Jaha, Clarke’s mind wandered back to her people and how they were doing without her. But she trusted Octavia and her friends to keep it in order. She also thought about that she and Miller would have to talk to the guards that had been assigned to come with them to their camp and how they would have to behave in the forest. She had a feeling and she could sense from Miller that he felt the same thing. They had become close after some time on the ground, the other kids listened to him almost as much as her and Octavia. 

Clarke had listened to a lot of the stories O had told her about her older brother and how she felt about him and Clarke could understand some of it because that’s how she felt about the kid with the beanie and slightly growing beards that she had grown close to and trusted with her life. She and Miller had come to me as brother and sister in their time down here. There were no romantic pressure in their relationship whatsoever and she loved it, to not have that worry if he liked her when spending time with him.

She found him and Bellamy in one of the tents that was in the direction they had been walking before she had turned away, Miller was just watching the older Blake boy pack and she gave him a look but she just shrugged in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments give me motivation to write! Tell me what I can do better and if their is anything special you want to happen and I might put it into the story if it fits with what I have in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short and the first couple of ones will be but they will get longer as I keep writing. 
> 
> Comments make me happy and keeps me going.  
> Be honest when telling me what you think.


End file.
